


【Little Ashes/少许灰烬】No limit

by Ajune_Liang



Category: Little Ashes (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Summary: *假设达利没有去巴黎*欧欧西预警，是耳边念诗手冲梗
Relationships: Salvador Dalí/Federico García Lorca
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【Little Ashes/少许灰烬】No limit

是萨尔瓦多先提出来的，在一个再平常不过的下午，他在画画，费德里科在写诗，在他被费德里科落在背上的吻吓得像只惊弓之鸟推开了对方之后的第三天。画架上是完成了一半的画，萨尔瓦多的手里还握着画笔，手臂和脸上沾着颜料，他光着脚走到费德里科的身后盯着对方专注的后脑勺。费德里科感受到爱人的靠近，但他还没有停下笔，单是和萨尔瓦多共处一室就让他脑中的灵感像泉水般涌现，但一想到要夸赞他的爱人，再优美的辞藻都显得逊色。他咬着钢笔的尾端盯着纸张沉思，另一只手往后探向萨尔瓦多。  
“累了吗？等我完成这一句去给你泡壶热茶？”  
萨尔瓦多没有做声，费德里科一下下地抚摸着他的小腿，享受着只属于他的这点小亲密。他的爱人有些喜怒无常，费德里科被突然横亘在稿纸上的画笔吓了一跳，笔尖上颜料将稿纸渗得看不清原先的笔迹，但这又有什么关系呢，他倾尽了温柔抬眼望向任性地挤到他和桌子之间的爱人。  
“吻我。”他听见萨尔瓦多这样说。  
萨尔瓦多起身，他没有表现出费德里科所期待的，露出雀跃和兴奋地表情然后将他吻得将近窒息。相反，费德里科满眼的担心，好看的眉毛也跟着耷拉下来，他双手握住了萨尔瓦多的肩尖，说话的声音比窗外拂过的春风还要轻柔。  
“怎么了？”他边说着边用指尖轻轻地揉开萨尔瓦多脸上沾着的蓝色颜料。  
“吻我，费德里科。”他又重复这句话，这次他有些气鼓鼓的，嘴巴稍稍撅起，在费德里科看来可爱得像在索吻。  
见费德里科迟迟没有动作，萨尔瓦多主动揪住了他的衣领将他拉近，手上没干透的颜料弄脏了对方的白衬衫，他闭上眼睛就往费德里科的嘴唇撞去，他们的牙齿和唇瓣撞在了一起，他吃痛得瑟缩了一下，然后又毫无章法地像只小兽般啃咬着对方的嘴唇。他揪住衣领的手开始发颤，颤抖很快就蔓延到全身，又来了，又是这种感觉，他的耳朵开始轰鸣，那些细碎的低语声快要将淹没，他像抓住救命稻草般紧紧地抓住费德里科的衣襟不撒手，他感受到对方在摇晃着自己的肩，费德里科的声音像拨开阴霾的那道光，将他从混沌中拉了回来。  
“萨尔瓦多！萨尔瓦多……！”  
他猛地张开双眼，费德里科的嘴唇被他咬破了，原本整齐的衣襟也被摧残得凌乱不堪，他靠在对方的胸前喘气。萨尔瓦多痛恨这样的自己，费德里科的亲吻，费德里科的触摸，他明明无比的渴望这些，可身体坚定地背叛了他的意志永远都在跟他唱反调，尽管费德里科跟他说这没关系，发自内心地。费德里科只是永远都这么温柔，永远包容着他的锋芒和耿性，让萨尔瓦多不止一次想要就这样溺亡在他的眼睛里。萨尔瓦多意识到自己给不了费德里科真正的性，鱼水之欢和肌肤相亲，但他爱得一点也不必对方少。  
萨尔瓦多咬着下唇，他在跟自己赌气，扯出费德里科束在裤头的衬衫然后又解开他的皮带。费德里科察觉到他的异常及时握住了他作乱的双腕，他的额头贴上萨尔瓦多的，他们的呼吸交织在一起。  
“嘿，萨尔瓦多，看着我……”  
他的声音有股魔力，萨尔瓦多低垂着的双眼快速地眨了几下之后抬眼望向他。  
“你不用这样勉强自己的，我们现在这样就很好。你和我，在一起，这样就够了。”  
萨尔瓦多静止了数秒之后又继续之前的动作，只是这次他不是解开费德里科衣服的纽扣而是他自己的，敞开的衣领露出了大片白皙的肌肤，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，他牵着费德里科的手贴上自己的胸膛，尽管提前做好了心理准备，但他还是闭上了眼睛屏住了呼吸，颤抖再次蔓延全身。费德里科想将手抽回，但萨尔瓦多紧紧地握住他的手腕，他能感受到从掌心传来加速的心跳声。过了大约半分钟，萨尔瓦多的呼吸变得平缓了一些，紧绷的身体放松下来。他缓缓地睁开眼睛，浓密的睫毛轻轻颤动像破茧的蝴蝶。  
“No limit.”蝴蝶振翅而飞。  
费德里科感觉自己顿时失去了说话的能力，他的爱人啊，旁人只看到他的壳，但他向你敞开自己，艰难地，勇敢地，告诉你你可以拥有他，除了点头和应允你还能做什么呢？壳里的，他炽热的心，只要他炽热的心，别的都不要了。  
他们的下身紧密相贴，费德里科感受到了和他一样滚烫的欲望。他们额头贴着额头，互相追逐着对方的唇。他给了萨尔瓦多时间去适应，在他喘得厉害的时候稍微退开转而在他的颈侧厮磨，含着他红得发烫的耳尖，等他缓过气来之后又擒住他的双唇，这次萨尔瓦多没有将他推开，只是揪住了他衣襟的那片布料，手指收紧又松开，费德里科甚至觉得他们可以就这样永远吻下去。  
萨尔瓦多瘫软在他的怀里，拨开钢笔和书稿，费德里科将他放倒在书桌上，解开的衬衫垂在身体两侧。萨尔瓦多在他的面前摊开，像张从未被沾染过的白纸。费德里科抚上他丰腴的腰身，萨尔瓦多不止一次提起他并不喜欢自己的身体，可这就是他的萨尔瓦多啊，他的完美和不完美，费德里科爱他的全部。他的触摸让萨尔瓦多连脚趾都蜷缩起来，后者眼睛与他短暂对视就再也没有望向他，眼睛盯着远处映在墙上的光斑。费德里科尝试握住他，萨尔瓦多的身体顿时就僵直着，像被人掐住了喉咙般梗在原地，费德里科松开手撤开了一些，萨尔瓦多握住了他的衣袖，眼尾漫上了一层暧昧的红，他快要哭出来了。  
“不要走……”  
费德里科的心都快要碎了，萨尔瓦多的额头冒出了一层冷汗，费德里科拨开他额前垂落的碎发，在他的上方支起身体用投下的阴影代替自己拥抱着他。  
“我哪也不去。”  
萨尔瓦多咬着下唇眼睛紧闭，看来他的身体还在抗拒亲密接触，但他们可以慢慢来，反正他们还有大把的时光。  
“交给我，萨尔瓦多，将你自己交给我。”萨尔瓦多点点头，与他十指交握。  
“现在，闭上眼。”  
萨尔瓦多乖顺地照做了，费德里科就这样撑在他的上方：“从现在起我不会碰你。”但他的眼睛早就代替他的肌肤抚摸过每一寸肌肤，“现在摸摸你自己。”萨尔瓦多照着他的话缓缓地将手挪到自己的下身，粉嫩的肉茎就躺在他柔软的毛发中，握住自己的那一刻他发出了小猫般的呜咽声。靠着本能反应，他笨拙地上下撸动着茎身，眉心紧皱又舒展开。风吹起窗帘，阳光透过窗台洒在他身上，他美得就像一副油画，房间里安静得只剩下萨尔瓦多抚慰自己时从手心传出的粘稠水声。  
“费德里科？”变得过于安静的氛围徒增了萨尔瓦多的不安，但他还是乖乖地闭着眼睛。  
“我在。”  
费德里科方才只是被眼前的画面震撼得愣在原地，他不禁想问主，怎会有人如此圣洁又如此的情色，单是看着他就能硬得发疼，他解开裤头与萨尔瓦多同一频率地抚慰着自己。浪漫的世人和怪诞的画家，他们的欲望都是一样的。听见与自己重叠在一起的水声，萨尔瓦多的呼吸变得更急促了些，快感在脊柱爬升，他从未如此迫切地想要到达高潮。  
“为我念首诗吧。”他喘息着，语句中夹杂愉悦的韵脚。  
费德里科的气息拍打在他的胸前，温润的声音拂过他的耳畔。  
“若我幻化成鱼？”  
这是他们一起写的那首诗。  
“我就是供你安息的石穴。”  
萨尔瓦多的耳边又开始传来轰鸣声，但这次不是恼人的低语，而是海浪拍打在礁石上的声音，他们一起去过的那片海，他还清晰记得脚底踩上细沙带来的酥麻和他们的第一个吻。  
“若我幻化成草？”  
“我就是供你滋养的露珠。”  
他们躺在悬崖边的礁石上，荒蛮生长的野草拂过他的小腿，费德里科在抚摸他的头发，他的爱也在心中荒蛮生长。  
“若我幻化为天使？”  
“我就是仰望天使的双眸。”  
一道道白光在他的眼前炸开，仿佛前方就是天国，他快要说不出一句完整的话。  
“若我幻化为双眸？”  
“我就要变成利刃，将你切成碎片。”  
萨尔瓦多躺在桌上喘气，他笑着唾弃从前的自己。他一直以为自己给不了费德里科想要的，现在他才后知后觉地发现，他给的，就是费德里科想要的。


End file.
